Make It Stop
by daveylover75
Summary: Chris starts acting weird, Gordie will eventually find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Gordie watched as Chris bit the end of his pencil. Gordie wondered what was wrong. By now Chris would have teased Gordie or made a dumb joke. Instead, Gordie watched as he stared at his homework, not asking for any help. Gordie was helping Chris with his homework since they became friends. _Something must be wrong,_ Gordie thought. Gordie wanted to ask, but he didn't bother. Chris would just shrug it off. So Gordie went on with his homework.

"Do you want to say for dinner?" Gordie asked as he put away his homework; he always finished first.

"I shouldn't. I need to finish my homework." Chris spoke in a tired voice.

Gordie frowned, "I can help you after we eat?"

Chris shook his head, "Nah, I should head home." And with that Chris got up and shoving his notebooks in his backpack.

Gordie looked around, making sure his parents weren't nearby, "Chris…you know I love you."

For the first time today, Chris smiled, "I know." He slung his bag on his shoulder, "I love you too." Chris then walked out the door. Gordie's smile dropped; they would always kiss goodbye. _Something is definitely wrong, _he thought_. _He was sure of it.

* * *

><p>"Are you coming over to work on homework?" Gordie asked as Chris and he walked home from school.<p>

Chris sighed, "I can't."

"Why?" Gordie asked.

Chris stopped and faced him, "Gordie, I just can't. God damn it!" Chris then started walking again.

Gordie caught up to him, "What the fuck? What's wrong?"

Chris stopped again and stood in front of Gordie, "I'm sorry, man. I'm just really tired."

Gordie looked around, making sure that no one was around. He then took Chris's hand and pulled him into the trees; hidden from everyone else. "Chris, seriously, what the hell is going on? You've been acting weird for that past few weeks."

Chris looked Gordie in the eyes, "It's nothing. I am just tired, truly."

Gordie shook his head, "I don't believe you."

"Fuck Gordie, what do you want me to say?" Chris backed away from him.

The other boy sighed, "Never mind." He walked closer to Chris, placing his hand on his cheek. He drew a line with this thumb across Chris's cheek bone. "Promise me, if there is something wrong just tell me."

Chris leaned closer to Gordie, lips barely touching, "I will." Gordie then let their lips touch. Their lips lingered for a few seconds, but they both jumped when they heard a few laughs. "Fuck." Gordie whispered. They looked out, seeing a few figures walk by. When the figures walked by, both Gordie and Chris came out from hiding. They walked down the road together, until Chris broke the silence, "Bye Gordo."

"Bye…" He wished Chris would tell him what was wrong. Gordie knew him, but he let it go again.

* * *

><p>The weekend came, and Gordie walked to the river after school. Almost every Friday, Chris would meet him there and they would go swimming. They started this tradition ever since it got warmer during spring. Gordie sat down as he realized he was the first one there. After a few minutes he lay down; letting the sun beat down on him. A few minutes went by again, and before he knew it had been almost an hour. Chris wasn't showing up. Gordie got up and threw a rock into the water. <em>Fuck you Chambers.<em>

As he walked home a familiar voice called out, and it wasn't a good one.

"Lachance!"

Gordie rolled his eyes and turned. "What is it Ace?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ace said, acting all tough.

"You are."

"You little fucker!" Ace walked closer to Gordie, towering over him. "Don't fuck with me."

Gordie stepped back; glaring at the older boy.

"I will fuck you up." He threatened.

From a distant another voice came, "Leave him alone Ace!"

Gordie looked to his left to find Chris.

"Chambers, this isn't about you."

Chris walked over to Gordie side, "Fuck off!"

Ace got closer, "You little faggots. You won't get off this easy next time."

"Fuck you!"

"Go fuck yourself Chambers!"

"Go fuck your mother!"

_God damn it Chris! Shut the fuck up._ Gordie wanted it to end.

Finally Ace left and Gordie turned to Chris, "Don't you know how to shut your fucking mouth?"

Chris shook his head, "Not really."

Gordie rolled his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late."

Gordie started walking towards his house again, "It doesn't matter. I'm going home."

Chris come up beside him, "What?"

Gordie walked faster.

"Why are you going home?"

Gordie looked at him and stopped walking, "'Cuz I fucking want to."

Chris backed off, "O-okay."

"Anyways, it seems like you are too fucking busy for your own mother fucking boy-" He stopped; he didn't even know what to call their relationship.

Before Chris could even say anything, Gordie started walking home again.

Chris watched as he marched off. Chris began to feel sick. He needed this time with Gordie; to help from going insane.

* * *

><p>Gordie laid on top of his bed; staring at his ceiling. His thoughts wandered to Chris. Every time Gordie started to think, it always turned to thoughts about Chris. He wanted to know what they hell is problem was. Why would Chris be ignoring Gordie? Was he dating someone else? <em>No, it can't be that, <em>Gordie reassured himself. The last thing he wanted was Chris trying to be normal. Gordie knew he wouldn't be able to handle the jealously.

Gordie thoughts kept him up for hours, until he finally dozed off into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: The next few chapters will be rated M, for sexuality and violence.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

They were in the same spot again; walking home together as Gordie wondered if Chris would come over. Before Gordie even asked, Chris was already walking home. Gordie frowned; Chris didn't even say goodbye or anything. _This is getting fucking worse, _Gordie thought.

Gordie slammed the door to this room. He had never worried so much in his life. He had to study for math final, but he couldn't get his mind off of Chris. _Fuck you Chambers._ Gordie kept on yelling in his thoughts; wishing somehow Chris would hear them.

* * *

><p>After hours of studying, eating dinner, and then studying again, Gordie finally laid down on his bed. He sighed. His thoughts drifted back to Chris, like they had been. As he thought of the boy, he jumped as he heard a loud noise. His head snapped to his window. He ran over and opened it; looking out. He looked down to see him; Chris. Gordie smiled a bit. "I'll let you in." Gordie stated, as he ran down stairs to the front door. He opened the door, Chris stood there. "Can I come in?" Chris never had to ask. Gordie just nodded. Chris went straight to Gordie's room, Gordie followed behind. Chris shut the door behind them. Gordie sat down on his bed, "What's up Chris?"<p>

Chris shrugged. He didn't answer.

"Christopher Chambers!" Gordie raised his voice a little bit, "You tell me what the fuck is going on! You haven't been yourself in the past few weeks. What the hell is going on?"

Chris walked over to the window and look out. Chris couldn't answer. "I don't know Gordo."

"Don't call me that. I'm not fucking 12!" Gordie lied; he loved being called that.

Chris then turned to Gordie. He ran and jumped on him; pushing Gordie onto the bed. He slammed their lips together. "Fuck Chris, what're doing?" Chris ignored the question. Chris just shoved his tongue into Gordie's mouth. Gordie tried to shove him off, but Chris pinned his arms above his head. Chris shot him a glare, telling him not to try anything.

Gordie gave in.

Chris then began to kiss down Gordie's neck; biting every once and while. He stopped at his collar. He began to take Gordie's shirt off. Before Gordie knew it, he was completely naked. Gordie then reached down between them, reaching to take of Chris's shirt. Chris quickly slapped his hands away, "No! I don't want my shirt off." Gordie didn't understand, but he left it alone. Chris then took his own pants off, along with his underwear. Chris grabbed Gordie and roughly flipped him over on his stomach. Chris had never been this rough with Gordie. They had made love before, and it was always gentle.

Gordie then realized this wasn't making love; this was sex. He realized Chris was just using him. Gordie let him go on; he rather Chris take his anger out like this.

Gordie then gasped as he felt Chris's cold fingers inside of him. After a few minutes, Chris then stopped stretching the smaller boy. Chris aligned himself with Gordie, and started thrusting into him. Gordie tried his best not scream. He could not risk his parents hearing. But Chris kept on shoving himself inside of Gordie. Chris grunted every time he pulled out and shoved back in. Chris was taking all of his anger out on this boy. He then grabbed some of Gordie's hair, pulling on it. Gordie whimpered quietly. "Fuck Gordie!" Chris said, slamming into the boy. "I'm so close…" Chris moaned as he pulled on Gordie's hair again, his other hand digging his nails into Gordie's back. Chris then collapsed onto Gordie as he came. For a few seconds they just laid there, breathing loudly. And then all of sudden Chris got up, got dressed, and left.

Not even a goodbye.

Gordie just laid there on his stomach. He felt like crying, but he didn't. His thoughts wandered everywhere; thinking the worst for Chris.

* * *

><p>As Chris walked home, his heart was racing. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow. He couldn't live like this for another day. He prayed to God his parents were home. He prayed to God that <em>he<em> wasn't there.

* * *

><p><strong>*It's short, but I needed to update this. Sorry for the sex, but it was important. <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Chris and Gordie were walking home from school; Gordie wondering yet again if Chris would come over. After last night, he doubted it. Gordie was a bit mad at the taller boy. But to his surprise, Chris said, "Can I come over? I don't understand any of that shit for the test."

"Yeah sure, I'll help you."

The rest of the way was silent. Gordie and Chris planted themselves in the living room, getting their math books out. Gordie broke the silence, "What don't you understand?"

Chris shrugged, "Everything…"

Gordie sighed, "Well…let's get started."

As they studied, Gordie watched as Chris got frustrated. Gordie noticed that Chris barely spoke. After about an hour, Chris was getting the hang of it. Gordie stood up, "Good, you kinda understand." The rest of the night went on in silence, and once Chris understood everything, he left.

* * *

><p>Once again, they both walked home from school, Gordie was anxious because they the only had a few days left. As he watched Chris a little by walking a slightly behind him, he noticed that he was more tense than usual. He watched as Chris looked around; looking side to side, was if he was waiting for someone. Gordie couldn't handle this anymore; he asked once again, "What is wrong, seriously Chris?"<p>

"Nothing…why?" He answered in annoyance.

Gordie stopped walking, tapping Chris on the shoulder, "What? You've been acting so god damn paranoid." Chris turned around, looking over Gordie shoulder. Gordie looked behind himself, "What the fuck? What are you looking for?"

"Nothing…everything is fine!" Chris looked into Gordie's eyes, trying to make him believe what he was saying.

Gordie rolled his eyes, "Bullshit!"

"What the hell do you want from me?" Chris asked, getting nervous. He didn't want to face his problem.

"I want you to talk. I want you to talk to me! Because I am fucking worried, and I'm sick of this shit!"

Chris nodded, not wanting to talk.

With Chris's silence, Gordie went on, "Just a few days ago you show up in the middle of the night and all you can do is fuck me! Is that all I am to you? Just a boy you can fuck?"

"Sh!" Chris said, looking around, "Someone could fucking hear you!"

"I don't give a shit!" Gordie quit on the subject. He started walking again. Chris ran after him, turning Gordie around by the shoulder, "Wait Gordie…"

Gordie glared up at the tall boy.

"Gordie…I'm sorry!" He said, thinking back on the past week. "It's just..."

"What? What is it?" Gordie yelled a bit.

"I can't tell you…I wish I could."

Gordie shook his head, and walked away. He couldn't take this anymore. He only could think the worst. Gordie felt bad though, and turned around finding Chris trying to hold some tears in, "Oh…Chris." Gordie walked up to him and hugged him hard, "I'm sorry Chris."

"I'm sorry too."

They both quickly let go, and Chris wiped his eyes clear of tears. They looked around, and started walking towards their home's again.

Suddenly the both spun around, "CHAMBERS!" They heard, and Chris's heart immediately began to pound. The voice came from Ace, who was far way against a tree, that was near his car. He leaned against the tree, crossing his arms, "Come 'ere Chambers." Gordie looked at Chris, Chris looked at Gordie. Chris's eyes were wide and his face was tense. "Go ahead home Gordo." He said as he started walking towards the older blonde man. "Uh…okay." Gordie said, but he stayed right where he was. He watched has Chris walked over to the man, and watched as Ace put his arm around Chris, pulling him into the forest.

* * *

><p>Chris looked down as they walked back into the trees, and his heart raced. "Chris, do you know why you're here?" Ace asked.<p>

"Um…I-I dunno." He stuttered.

Ace laughed, "Where the fuck were you yesterday?"

Chris swallowed hard, "I was…at a f-friends."

"I don't give a shit. We made a fucking deal. Don't tell me ya told someone?" Ace talked softly, being calm.

"Of course not."

"Good."

They kept walking until they were far enough until no one was around and no one could hear them. Ace let of Chris, and stepped back, "I will teach you never to that again." He pointed at Chris. Ace then walked closer and shoved the smaller boy on the ground. "You little piece of shit, you piss me off!"

* * *

><p>Gordie could hear Ace yelling, and he walked closer until he found the two boys. Gordie hid himself behind a tree and watched. He watched as Ace climbed on top of Chris, and threatened him, "I will fucking kill you if you ever do that again." He put his arm up, threatening to hit Chris. Gordie tried not to gasp loudly, so he took a deep breath instead. He then saw as Chris closed his eyes tight. He then saw something he never thought, in a million years, Ace would do. Ace started to take Chris's shirt off. Gordie jaw dropped when he saw the scars all over his friend's chest and stomach. Gordie then let some tears fall. And he watched as Ace took out his pocket knife, and Gordie stood up. He wasn't going to let this happen again.<p>

Gordie walked toward them, until he saw something shine in Ace's pocket; it was a gun. He went back behind the tree, and shook his head. There was no way he could stop him. He would kill them both.

Gordie fixed his eyes back on Chris, he was trying his hardest not to cry. As Ace brought the knife closer to Chris's stomach, Chris yelled, "No! Please no more!" With that Ace drew back, and put the pocket knife away, "Fine." He said and punched Chris in the face. "Shut the fuck up, and we will do something else." Chris nodded, and wiped some blood of his nose. Gordie wanted so badly to help, but all he could do was watch. Gordie started full on crying when he understood what Ace was about to do.

* * *

><p>Ace took hold of Chris's jeans, and tugged on them. "We don't need these, do we?" Chris's eyes widened, "W-what?" And with a word, Ace slapped him. Chris screamed. Yet again, Ace slapped him again, "Shut your fucking mouth!" Ace then roughly pulled off the rest of Chris's clothes. And Gordie saw as Chris laid there naked, with Ace on top of him. Gordie shook himself, not believing this was happening. Gordie put his hand over his own mouth, making sure he would not make a noise. He closed his eyes for a second, and then they focused back onto the scene. Chris was now on his stomach, and his hands were being behind his back.<p>

Chris's face was shoved into the grass, and he could hardly breathe anyways as he huffed through his tears. Chris tried his best to turn his head, to see what Ace was doing; or trying to do. He couldn't keep his neck like that so he gave up, and shoved his face back into the grass. He breathed deeply. Ace laughed a bit, for some reason he was amused by all of this. Chris closed his eyes tight, and prayed to God it would stop. But it didn't. All of a sudden a sharp pain hit him in his ass. He couldn't help but scream. Ace didn't like that, so he hit the boy in the back of the head, "I told you to fucking shut up!" And again and again Ace shoved himself inside him. No prepping was done, he just went for it. Chris whimpered, trying not to scream. The pain was unbearable. He couldn't handle hearing the older man moan, it was disgusting. Chris then accidently let out a scream as he Ace thrust even harder. With that, Ace yelled at him again, "I'm done with your bullshit!" He was furious, so angry that he hit Chris so hard that Chris blacked out. Ace didn't seem to care, because he knew the boy wouldn't make any noises. So he just went on fucking the unconscious boy.

* * *

><p>Gordie was on the verge of throwing up, he was so ready to go over there and kill that son of a bitch. He got up, but kneeled right back down against the tree. All he could do was watch, and it made him so sick. He cried so hard, but quietly. Gordie then accidently let out a small whine, and Ace looked over. Gordie hid even more. He heard Ace say, "Fuck!" And he peaked around the tree, seeing Ace leave. He just left the blacked out boy on the ground. Would he have just left him there to die? He didn't even want to think about it.<p>

When Ace was out of the picture, he ran over to Chris. Gordie untied him and flipped him over. He shook him hard, and yelled, "Chris! Chris wake up! Please!" Gordie cried, he prayed that he wouldn't lose him. He then saw as Chris's eyes fluttered open. "Chris?"

* * *

><p><strong>*I told you it would be sad, and very disturbing. But, I hope you liked it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

"Chris?" Gordie spoke up again. Chris's eyes finally found Gordie's, and he tried to make out some words, "G-Gordie." He spoke wearily; his mouth barely moving. Gordie couldn't help himself as he pulled Chris into an awkward hard hug. Chris whined, "Uhn!" Gordie quickly laid him back down, "S-sorry." Gordie just stared at the boy, never wanting to leave him out of his sight again. Gordie's thoughts kept on haunting back to the scene had witness a few moments ago, and he cringed.

Gordie then got up and picked up Chris's clothes that were thrown on the ground. He walked back over to Chris, who was trying his best to keep himself together. Gordie lightly pulled the boy up, and put his shirt over him. Chris slowly put his arms threw the short sleeves. He squealed a bit when Gordie accidently hit his stomach. "Oh Chris…" Gordie said in a whimper. Somehow, they both managed to get Chris's pants on too. Gordie then let Chris rest a bit, letting him lay there for a few seconds. He watched has Chris kept on closing his eyes tight. Gordie knew what the boy was thinking, what kind of thoughts were in his mind.

He then put his arms around Chris, "We have to get you to my house." Gordie tried hard to calm down, but seeing the most important person in his life like this wasn't helping. As he tried to get Chris up, Chris whimpered. "What? Am I hurting you?" Chris shut his eyes tight and nodded. Gordie laid him slowly back down on the ground, "I-I really need to get you home. Clean you up." Gordie softly placed his fingers on Chris's cheek, lightly stroking his jaw line, "It's going to hurt, but I have to get you up." He saw has Chris's eyes filled with tears. Gordie watched as a tear broke from the corner of his eye, and rolled down to his ear. Gordie wanted so badly to strip away the pain; he could hardly even look at the poor boy anymore.

Chris felt as Gordie's arms wrapped around his back, and Gordie lifted him up into him. Chris's chin rested on Gordie's shoulder. Chris whined, and let some more tears fall. The pain was almost made him throw up. He felt so much pain in his head, he stomach, and his ass. Chris cringed every time the pain hit again, because he would picture Ace's face. The scenes would creep into his thoughts. Gordie picked up Chris's legs, carrying him bridal style. Chris breathed loudly against Gordie's neck as he started crying harder.

After a few miles, they came to Gordie's house. Gordie managed to climb up the stairs to the bathroom, with a shivering boy in his arms. Gordie sat him down on the toilet, "Can you stay sitting up?" Chris nodded lazily, slowly rising his hand up to his face to wipe some tears from his cheeks. Gordie started the shower, checking the temperature every once and a while. He then leaned down in front of Chris, placing his hands softly on his knees; lightly rubbing with his thumbs. He looked up at the boy, who was staring back down at him. His eyes wear bright red from crying; dark circles under them. "We need to get you out of your clothes, can you help me?" Gordie asked quietly.

Chris moaned. Just thinking about moving mad him want to throw up. He nodded and felt as Gordie lifted up his shirt slowly and softly. Gordie pulled the shirt over his head, and tossed it a side. Chris spoke up, "A-are your…" He breathed deeply, "…parents going to b-be home?" Gordie shook his head, assuring him that they were okay for a while.

Gordie didn't know what he would tell his parents. What kind of lie would he make up? He erased that from his mind. He focused back on Chris. He reached for Chris's pants, but suddenly he paused as his eyes scanned over Chris's stomach. He saw as Chris breathed heavily. He then lightly let the tip of his fingers touch the boy's stomach. He lightly moved across one of the scars, and he felt a tear roll down his own cheek. How could Ace do this? He moved his hand up further to Chris's chest. He noticed a fresh cut, and he moved his head forward. Gordie lightly pressed his lips to the cut, hoping somehow his kiss would fix all the problems. Instead, Chris jumped lightly from the little bit of pain it caused. Gordie quickly leaned back, and looked at the boy, mouthing the words "sorry".

Somehow, Gordie managed to get Chris completely out of his clothes. He then put his arms around Chris and pulled him up against him, slowly movie him into the shower. Gordie didn't care that all of his clothes were getting wet, he just focused Chris.

The hot water hit Chris's skin, flowing down his bruised and bleeding body. Gordie watched as the shower floor grew the color pink with blood flowing down the drain. Gordie took some soap and washed Chris, making sure every spot was free of blood. Once Chris was clean enough, Gordie put him back on the toilet. He went back and turned the shower off, and grabbed a towel. Chris watched as Gordie lightly dried him off. He watched Gordie's face; tense and concentrated.

Gordie then picked Chris up bridal style again, and carried him into his room. He lightly placed Chris on his stomach, on Gordie's bed. Gordie stepped back, look at the naked boy on the bed. He noticed even more cuts and bruises on his back. He then realized he missed something, all the blood coming from his anus. Gordie cringed, the thought of what Ace did to him only a while ago. Gordie left the room, trying this hardest again not to cry. He came back with a wash cloth with water on it. He whispered, "This might hurt a little…"

Chris whimpered even before Gordie did anything. The thought of more pain made him tense up, wanting it to be over soon. All Chris wanted to do was just lay there; maybe even sleep. He felt as Gordie wiped him, it hurt for a bit. Chris looked back, and saw a cloth covered in blood. Chris gagged a bit in his throat, and he quickly closed his mouth trying not to throw up.

When Gordie was done, he came over and leaned down, "Chris…" He wanted to say something, but there were no words. He wanted to tell him he was there; the he loved him; that everything would be okay now. But even that wasn't true. He couldn't be sure about anything. Instead he just kissed Chris on the cheek, and watched as his eyes fluttered closed. Eventually he was sound asleep, just what he needed. And Gordie just sat there against the wall, watching the most important person in his life. Without even realizing it, Gordie soon began choking on his tears; watching this boy being so peaceful after what had happened to him.

* * *

><p><strong>*Saddest thing I've ever written. Hope you like it!<strong>


End file.
